The Beard
by alandslidebroughtmedown
Summary: Two part-one shot on how eleanor became a beard for louis. louis and harry are dating in this fic
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I AM A DISCLAIMER. here is a two part shitty one shot on my take of how eleanor became a beard for louis. feed back is appreciated xx) **

It's a late, rainy, saturday afternoon in The University of Manchester, England and 19 year old Eleanor Calder is seated at one of the universities library, trying to get some work done. She squints at the glowing screen of her MacBook pro, slightly confused at the Facebook IM she just received from her best childhood friend, Liam Payne. Liam was currently a member of a British-Irish boy band called One Direction and Eleanor was a huge fan of them.

**Hi, el! Think u cud gimme a call sumtime 2day? Need 2 ax u a ? **

Eleanor silently giggled at Liam's lack of appropriate spelling. She quickly typed a response her keyboard.

**Sure, how's 5 minutes? Need to finish up a paper. **

**Das fine! Thx el.**

Eleanor closed the chat and logged out of Facebook. She popped off the cap on her Starbucks white mocha frappiccino and tilted her head back, emptying the contents of what was left in her drink into her mouth. She placed it down and looked at the open Microsoft word page on her screen and scanned the essay she had just written. Yeah, it seemed okay. She powered off her laptop, closed it, and placed it gently in her messenger bag. She stood up, grabbing the empty Starbucks cup and tossed it into a nearby wastebasket and swiftly walked out of the library. She made her way past a couple hallways and pushed one of the back doors which lead to a field of grass behind her uni. The chilly October air hit her and she instantly regretted not bringing a sweatshirt. She leaned against the building and pulled her blackberry out of her jeans pocket. Her fingers moved swiftly over her keyboard, typing in Liam's number. She pressed her phone against her ear, listening to the dial tone.

"Eleanor!" Exclaimed Liam once he picked up.

"Liam!"

"Oh my gosh, how are you? I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"I'm doing fine, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. How's uni?"

"It's okay. Second year's obviously harder than my first year." Eleanor sighed heavily.

"Sounds like you need a break."

"Yeah, I wish."

"Well, how about you come visit me in London this weekend?"

"Oh my, Li. That sounds wonderful!" Eleanor slapped her thigh with her free hand, excitedly.

"Great! I actually have a friend you should meet."

"What do you mean a friend I should meet?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Erm. My friend Louis from Doncaster."

"Louis? Louis, who?"

"Louis Tomlinson."

"You mean like the Louis Tomlinson from One Direction?!" Eleanor asked, voice full of ecstatic-ness.

"Yes, Eleanor, that Louis Tomlinson. I just can't believe that you haven't met them yet considering how close you and I are! So I thought, ya know, how about this weekend you can meet all of my band members. And I think you and Louis would be perfect for each other. I'm just saying."

Eleanor giggled. "Okay, Liam, you know what's best for me."

"So Friday night? Is that a good time for you to come?"

"Yes, that's fine."

"Okay, Eleanor. See you then."

"Bye, see you soon!"

"Eleanoraaaaa!"

"Liam!"

Liam pulled Eleanor into a warm embrace.

"How was the train ride over here?"

"It was okay. Nice and quick. So, this is the house you live in?" Eleanor asked, clearly impressed.

"Yep! I live here with Niall and Harry, Louis and Zayn are here to spend the night."

"Liam, who's at the door?" Yelled a thick Irish accent.

"It's Eleanor!" Liam yelled back.

Eleanor looked past to Liam to see a blonde boy walking towards her.

"Ello! I'm Niall." He held out a hand.

"Hi! I'm Eleanor." She stuck her hand out and shook it with Niall's.

"Where are Louis, Harry and Zayn?" Liam asked Niall.

"Well, uh, Louis and Harry are uh, _ya know_." Niall mumbled, making a circle with his left thumb and forefinger and putting his right forefinger inside the circle, aggressively moving it in and out.

"Niall!" Liam hissed, smacking his hands.

Niall just shrugged and chuckled.

"Erm. One second." Liam mumbled awkwardly walking upstairs.

Eleanor nodded, slightly confused.

"Uh. I'm going to get food." Niall backed out of the room and turned towards the kitchen leaving a very uncomfortable Eleanor alone in the living room. About a minute later, Liam came back down the stairs with Harry and Louis behind him. Both boys looked disheveled, but in a cute way.

"Sorry about that." Liam said, patting a hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

"No problem." She smiled.

"Lads, this is Eleanor." Liam announced, proudly.

"Hi Eleanor, I'm Harry." The curly haired lad said in a deep voice.

"And I'm Louis." The shorter boy said eyeing Eleanor up and down with raised eyebrows.

"Hi Harry, Hi Louis." Eleanor greeted them cheerfully.

_Wow, Louis is gorgeous. Liam does know best_, Eleanor thought to herself.

Both boys nodded at Eleanor and Harry pulled Louis close to him and whispered something in his ear which made Louis giggle like an 6th grade girl. Eleanor shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Guys." Liam whisper yelled.

They pulled apart and rolled their eyes.

"Ahem. Harry, can you help me with something in the kitchen?" Liam asked, grabbing Harry's hand and pulled Harry towards him before he could answer.

"I'll see you later, Lou." Harry whispered seductively and winked over his shoulder as he was dragged towards the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you, Eleanor." He added.

Eleanor waved politely.

"So, you wanna have a seat on the couch?" Louis gestured towards the sofa.

Eleanor nodded.

"Here let me help you with your bags." Louis said, taking Eleanors bags from her hands and putting them at the end of the staircase.

"I'll bring those up to your room later." Louis said, walking towards the couch.

"Oh no, it's really no problem. I can do it."

"No, no. I'm going to do it. Now, come have a seat next to me, my dear." He smiled.

Eleanor grinned._ Wow, cute and a gentlemen_. She walked over to Louis and plopped down next to him.

"So, Eleanor, you're in your second year at The University of Manchester?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Ah. What do you study?"

"Politics and sociology."

"Smart and pretty." Louis nodded.

Eleanor blushed furiously.

"So, you and Liam have been friends ever since you were toddlers?"

Eleanor nodded. "Yes, our mums are best friends."

"Oh. So, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a job of some sort?"

"Yes, I'm a part-time floor model at Hollister. It doesn't do much, but it helps buy nice things." Eleanor admitted.

"Oh. You like shopping?"

Eleanor nodded. "I love shopping."

"Me too!" Louis gushed. "Where do you shop?"

"I love American Apparel. Topshop and Zara are nice too."

"Oh my God, I love American Apparel!" Louis clapped his hands together excitedly. "We should go together sometime."

Eleanor giggled in response. _He was funny too_!

"So, you and Harry seem awfully close." Eleanor said.

Louis blushed. "Y-Yeah. He's my best mate."

Eleanor smiled.

_Cute, sweet, funny and loyal! _

_Could this guy get any better?_

Eleanor took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Louis, I-I know I just met you and everything, but I really like you."

Louis stared at her for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"What? What the hell is so funny?!" Eleanor exclaimed, impatiently.

Louis doubled over in pain and laughter. Eleanor scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. When Louis finally caught his breath, he looked up at her.

"Eleanor, I'm gay."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N I AM A DISCLAIMER. Here's part two of my shitty one shot, The Beard. Feedback is appreciated xx)**

"Eleanor, I'm gay."

Eleanor's eyes widened.

"You're gay?" She asked, defeated.

"Hazza, could you come in here for a minute?" Louis called.

The curly haired lad slowly walked out of the kitchen, wearing a cheeky smile, and plopped down on Louis' lap.

"Oh my. People always called you guys gay but I never knew it was true!" Eleanor exclaimed.

Harry chuckled and Louis snorted.

"Yup, it's true. He's my wonderful, incredible, gorgeous, talented, flexible, perfect boyfriend." Harry kissed Louis on the cheek, causing a usually sassy Louis to blush madly.

"I see they've revealed their true selves." Came a voice.

Eleanor looked up to see Zayn Malik standing at the end of the stairs.

Eleanor smiled "Hi, I'm Eleanor."

"Zayn. Nice to meet you. You're Liam's pal, right?"

Eleanor nodded meekly.

"Harry, why did you-"

Eleanor turned to see Liam walking out of the kitchen. He paused when he noticed Harry on Louis' lap.

"Erm." Liam mumbled, looking at Eleanor.

She crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows at Liam.

"Liam, could, uh, I talk to you for a minute? Eleanor asked.

He nodded slightly. Eleanor followed him into the kitchen.

"What the hell? You didn't tell me Louis was gay! I almost made a move on him!" Eleanor whisper-yelled.

"I'm sorry, El." He frowned.

"Why did you say you wanted me to meet him?"

"Well, the fans don't actually know Louis and Harry are gay. And, our management doesn't want them to know, so we kinda need a, um, beard for Lou."

"A beard?!" She snapped.

"Um. Yes. It's not as bad as it sounds! You like acting, right? And management pays you! You get free clothes, exclusive access to A-List parties, free concerts! And, all you have to do is just pretend to like Louis! Which should be pretty easy, considering you almost made a move on him. Please, Eleanoraaa, please?" He pouted at Eleanor, giving her his best puppy dog face.

She sighed heavily and threw her hands in the air. "Alright, I-I guess I could do it."

"Yay!" He clapped his hands together, excitedly.

"Wait, is Danielle a beard for you?"

"Oh, no. I actually love her."

"Oh." Eleanor nodded.

"Come on." Liam grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the living room to find Harry and Louis passionately making out on the couch. Zayn was no where to be found.

"Guys." Liam clapped his hands to get the boys attention. They broke apart and turned towards Liam and Eleanor.

"Ahem. Louis, meet your new girlfriend."

Louis smiled and waved at Eleanor.

Liam turned towards El and whispered. "Oh! And, did I mention you get a complimentary Larry Stylinson sex tape?"


End file.
